Clowns in Black
by mah29732
Summary: Billy is having his fear of clowns again. This time he mistakens Goths for being involved with the Clowns in Black.
1. Clowns, clowns, clowns!

Clowns in Black

Chapter 1: Clowns, clowns, clowns!

Billy was having his usual dreams as he had always had done before. Except this was a dream to which he was back in the Junior CIA to which Billy was fighting a bunch of thugs with his main trainer.

"Agent Billy" said his trainer as it seemed like they were surrounded by a bunch of thugs, "looks like we're out numbered."

"Not while Agent Billy is on the case" said Billy as he got into a karate style fighting stance.

Billy launched into action, giving some of the thugs several good kicks and punches knocking each one of the thugs down to the ground. Billy's trainer was having quite some trouble so Billy leaped in and knocked the thugs down to the ground who were trying to give his trainer a beating or two.

"Thanks Agent Billy" said the trainer as he dusted himself off, "I couldn't have done it without you."

"But who could have hired these sort of thugs to fight us?" asked Billy.

"It had to be some clandestine secret group of people who are out to destroy us and be the dominant species on Earth" replied the trainer.

"What a second" said Billy as he thought that he made a similar claim, "that could only mean it had to be the Clowns in Black!"

"You heard correct" said the trainer whose voice suddenly changed.

"No, it can't be" said Billy as he notice that his trainer took off a mask to reveal some sort of Goth in a black suit.

"That's right Billy" said the Goth in the black suit, "it was I who sent these thugs after you only to test your skills so that you can join us."

"But there's only one of you" said Billy.

"Correction" said the Goth as his fellow comrades came out of the shadows in a scary looking way, "join us Billy."

"Join us Billy, join us Billy" chanted the Goths who were coming out of the shadows.

"No, no, I won't join the Clowns in Black!" cried Billy as he began to scream for his life.

As Billy woke up from his nightmare, he notice his bed sheets were wetter than the first nightmare he had about the clowns. So he picked up his sheets and delivered it to his mother.

"Had the dream about the clowns again?" asked Billy's mother, Billy then nods, "Place them in the washer, I'll take care of it."

As Billy left the scene, he was still quite paranoid from the nightmare he had. These sort of suppose clowns Billy had encountered in his dream were more secretive than the previous types of clowns he had met. To Billy, they were known as the Clowns in Black, to which Billy believe it was a clandestine organization dedicated to the clown cause that would place clowns as the dominant species on the planet. Billy immediately ran toward Grim who was having a cup of coffee.

"What is it now Billy, this better be good" said Grim who took a sip of his coffee.

"Grim, do you know there is a super, super, super top secret clandestine organization known as the Clowns in Black?" asked Billy.

"Billy, what kind of stupid organization did you make up this time?" asked Grim.

"It's not a made up organization" replied Billy, "they're really real."

"Oh yea, prove it" said Grim.

Billy then turned on the television and a commercial of Circus Gothica came on the screen with Freak Show directing it all. The commercial appeared to have Circus Gothica coming to Endsville as one of its stops.

"See Grim, there is a Clowns in Black organization!" cried Billy as he pointed to Freak Show.

"How can you be so dumb Billy" said Grim, "that's suppose to be a circus for Goths stupid."

"Don't you see Grim" said Billy, "Goth is just a code name for the Clowns in Black to operate under as a cover."

This then gave a surprised shocking face on Grim.

"Billy, that is perhaps the dumbest thing you had ever said in your entire short little life" said Grim as he finished the rest of his coffee and picked up his Scythe, "come on Billy, I'm going to have to teach you tolerance that Goths are not part of a clandestine organization known as the Clowns in Black."

"Please Grim, I don't want to learn tolerance to the Clowns in Black or to regular normal clowns" said Billy as he pulled on Grim's sleeve.

"Okay, what's going on here" said Mandy as she came into the scene.

"Billy thinks that Goths are using the code name Goth as a cover for a super top secret clandestine organization known as the Clowns in Black" said Grim.

"Not the clown thing again" said Mandy as she shook her head.

"Yep, it's the clown thing again" sighed Grim.

"So how are we going to attempt to cure him this time?" asked Mandy.

"I say we are going to take Billy to this Circus Gothica and prove that Goths are not part of this Clowns in Black which Billy made up" said Grim.

"Good idea" said Mandy, "I have always wanted to attend to a circus that promotes darkness."

"Please don't make me go to the headquarters of the Clowns in Black!" cried Billy as he began to hold onto Grim's leg.

"Get off me boy" said Grim as he shook off Billy.

"So are we going to this Circus Gothica?" asked Mandy as Grim was using his scythe to form a portal.

"Heck yea" said Grim then he signals Mandy to drag Billy into the portal, "come on, bring Billy in."

Mandy then pulled on Billy's shirt and began to drag him into the portal with her following Grim closely behind. As the three entered the portal and exited on the other side, the three appeared to a group of gathering Goths who had black umbrellas to block the sun from making them sizzle.

"Oh my---!" cried Billy but before he could finish his shocking exclamation, Mandy and Grim covered his mouth.

The group of Goths then turned around and looked at Billy and then turned back.

"Billy" said Grim as he lets go of Billy's mouth, "I can't believe you are so dumb into thinking Goths are part of some secret clandestine organization known as the Clowns in Black."

"But how am I going to know that?" asked Billy.

"Easy" replied Grim as he opened a socket of buttons on his scythe, "since I know Sam Manson loves to be in these sort of crowds and hangs around with Danny Phantom, I'm turning my scythe into a phantom detector. It will be able to help us find those three in this crowd."

"Well, if it's going to stop Billy from believing in this stupid Clowns in Black organization" said Mandy, "go for it."


	2. Expert on Clownophobia?

Chapter 2: Expert on Clownophobia?

As Grim, Billy and Mandy searched through the crowd of Goths using his scythe to detect any half-ghost person in the mix, they finally came across Sam Manson along with Danny, Tucker and what looked like a small girl.

"Looks it's good once again to meet the Reaper" said Sam as she notice Grim along with Billy and Mandy, "so why are you here?"

"Billy thinks Goths like you are involved in a top secret organization known as the Clowns in Black" replied Grim.

"That's just about the dumbest thing I have ever heard" said Danny.

"That's what I told Billy" said Grim then he notices the little girl with the strange hat and street cloths, "I never got your name."

"It's Danielle" said the girl to Grim.

"Grim, what the heck are we going to do about the Clowns in Black?" asked Billy as he began to pull on his sleeve, then Billy hatched an idea, "I know Grim, you can use your scythe and do them in!"

"Let go of me boy" said Grim as he pushed Billy aside then the reaper turns to Sam, "so how are we going to cure his Clownophobia. It's driving Mandy and I nuts."

"We'll talk about this" said Sam as she signaled her friends to huddle along with Danielle.

"What the heck are we going to do with somebody so stupid like this Billy kid?" asked Sam to her friends.

"Maybe we can use it to our advantage" replied Tucker, "I'm sure Freak Show has repaired that mind control orb."

"And neither I or Danielle can touch him" said Danny.

"I heard from the government that this Billy kid was in the Junior CIA" said Sam, "I bet we can exploit something out of that."

"This is certainly going to be fun" said Danielle as she laughed at the idea.

As they finished their planning, Sam turned to Billy.

"Are you people really part of this Clowns in Black?" asked Billy to Sam.

"Oh most certainly" replied Sam, "but if you try to take out us in the open, it's going to do no good. Besides, most of us are low level types. If you want to take down the entire organization, you're going to have take down Freak Show. He's the one that runs the entire organization."

"Really?" asked Billy, "All that is true?"

"Yep" replied Sam.

"Really, really, really?" asked Billy with his usually stupid clueless face.

"Dude, she said yes already" replied Tucker.

"Then it looks like it's time for Agent Billy to go in" said Billy.

"What the heck did you tell Billy?" asked Grim as he and Mandy notice Billy was sneaking into the Circus Gothica.

"Just that he's going to do our work for us" replied Sam.

"You tricked Billy into telling him about this Freak Show being the head of this Clowns in Black?" asked Mandy to Sam.

"Yep, I sure did" said Sam as she was proud of herself.

"Well, we have to catch Billy" said Grim, "if he gets into a position known as his 'Happy Place,' the last time Billy got into that position, he took my scythe and caused major damage along with chasing Mandy and me with it. Not to mention badly injuring Irwin after we ditched our clown costumes."

"We should really fetch Billy" said Mandy.

"I think we can make it past through this crowd" said Grim as he took out his scythe and used it to create a portal, "come on, you four contributed to Billy's stupidity."

"Fine" sighed Sam.

"Let's go retrieve the idiot" said Danielle as the four began to follow Mandy and Grim into the portal.

While Grim, Mandy and the others were going through a portal to detour the large crowd that was heading into Circus Gothica, Billy had already infiltrated the main tent. He passed through the crowds of Goths which he referred to be "operatives" of the Clowns in Black. When Billy finally reached the main tent, he was still shaken from the experience.

"S-s-so m-m-many clowns" said Billy to himself as he began to shiver.

Then Billy noticed a strange staff with an orb on it sitting beside some boxes.

"Hey, a red crystal ball" said Billy as he notice the staff with the orb attached to the top of it, "maybe this will show me how to defeat the Clowns in Black!"

As Billy was about to grab the staff with the red orb attached to it, Freak Show entered the scene with Lydia and notice Billy was about to grab his staff. Freak Show then signaled Lydia to prevent Billy from grabbing it, by using her live tattoos to bring Billy toward him.

"Just who the heck are you?" asked Freak Show as the living tattoos placed Billy in front of Freak Show.

"I'm Agent Billy, and I'm here to stop you and your secret organization known as the Clowns in Black" replied Billy.

"You think I run an organization that has a lame name like that?" asked Freak Show with such astonishment to Billy's stupidity, "Are you on some sort of medication or something like that?"

"Not really" replied Billy, "though my mom and dad say I shouldn't take any of their medication anymore."

"Who the heck sent you anyway?" asked Freak Show as he took his staff with the red orb on the top of it.

"Some girl with a pony tail, a kid with a hat worn backwards, a kid with a white shirt and a red dot and some girl wearing a red hat and some type of street cloths" replied Billy, "the Grim Reaper is also my friend-slave."

"Sounds like that ghost boy and his friends, the other girl you mention I have no clue" said Freak Show then Freak Show had an idea to exploit this to get the Reaper's scythe, "I think you still should be punished for trespassing and trying to dismantle the Clowns in Black."

"Uh, didn't you just say that name was lame?" asked Billy.

"Never mind what I said before" replied Freak Show then he signaled Lydia, "Lydia, why don't we take this intruder to the top of the circus high wires?"

"No, please, I won't participate in this Clowns in Black" replied Billy as the living tattoos were coming closer to him.

"I think you have no other choice boy" said Freak Show.

In just a few minutes later, Billy soon found himself on top of a high wires, looking down at the crowd below. He was quite scared that he had finally infiltrated the organization he believed was the Clowns in Black. The only thing that could possibly get him out of this mess is that he would have to go into his "Happy Place."


	3. Billy's Happy Place

Chapter 3: Billy's Happy Place

Sweat was running down Billy's body along with his forehead. It dripped down his big nose as Freak Show was yelling some sort of commands for Billy to go on the tall catwalk.

"Come on, you stupid moron!" shouted Freak Show as he yelled from below, "Give what the audience wants!"

"Got to be in my happy place, got to be in my happy place" chanted Billy as he began to curl up in a ball.

As Billy was trying to get into his "happy place", Grim along with Many, Danielle, Danny and his two friends arrived in a hidden area of the tent. Grim then took out some binoculars and could tell that Billy was getting into his "happy place".

"Yep, that looks like the sign Billy is going to go insane due to this Clownophobia of his anytime soon" said Grim, "all he needs now is to get into his little Happy Place."

"Do you think he'll need any help?" asked Danielle.

"Not really" replied Grim, "last time Billy did this, he took me scythe and did a number on Irwin."

"I sure would have liked to have done that" said Mandy.

"All we have to do now is wait until this happens then the fun really begins" said Grim.

While Grim and the others were waiting for this to happen, Billy was up on the platform near the catwalk all curled up in a ball. Snot such as boogers began to appear from his nose as he knew that the Clowns in Black were going to get him. He suddenly reappeared in his little "happy place" in a field. As he began to roam the grassy field, he notice that his Inner Frat Boy wasn't to be found. Instead, a strange man wearing sunglasses and a suit greeted him.

"What happen to the Inner Frat Boy?" asked Billy to the person in the suit and sunglasses.

"Uh, he decided to turn in for the night" replied the person in the suit and sunglasses, "I'm actually from your training days as part of the Junior CIA."

"Really?" asked Billy, "So what do you want me to do with this clandestine Clowns in Black? And how did you manage to get into my inner thoughts?"

"Billy, do what you need to do about these Clowns in Black" replied the CIA agent, "as for someone like me being here, well, that was recommended by Mandy's boys in the FBI."

"So do you want to beat up the Clowns in Black?" asked Billy.

"Uh, sure, whatever" replied the CIA agent.

As Billy vanished back to reality, the Inner Frat Boy finally came into the scene since he was quite late to "guide" Billy into the right direction.

"Say, who the heck are you?" asked the Inner Frat Boy to the CIA agent.

"Don't worry, it's taken care of" replied the CIA agent, "I just told Billy to do what needs to be done about the Clowns in Black."

"Oh boy, another fight!" shouted the Inner Frat Boy with such excitement then he began to head toward the sofa that was located in the center of the grassy field along with a television, "Do you want to watch it with me?"

"Sure" replied the CIA agent as he began to follow him, "I'll come with."

While they were doing that, Billy finally reached back to reality and Grim who was still spying on him through his binoculars.

"Looks like he's going to do it" said Grim as he handed the binoculars to everybody else.

As Grim spoke too soon, Billy got up and looked around.

"Hey, looks like it's time for Agent Billy to get into action" said Billy.

Billy then notice Freak Show which he determine to be the head of the Clowns in Black on the ground still yelling various commands.

"Oh come on, this is ridiculous!" cried Freak Show then he snapped his finger which signaled Lydia to appear in front of him, "Go get that boy!"

Before Lydia could do anything, Billy grabbed the rope of the catwalk and leaped down as if the rope were a jungle vein. Billy then gave Freak Show a good kick in the face sending him flying across the room and into some boxes. Billy then grabs the staff with the orb.

"Now to shut down this place once and for all" said Billy.

Billy then used Freak Show's staff to control Lydia along with Danny and Danielle. He then ordered the three to cause as much chaos against the audience who then fled in terror as the living tattoos along with the two Phantoms began to cause much mayhem.

"This is just great" said Grim, "Billy has that stupid staff which controls your two friends."

"So what do you want us to do about it?" asked Tucker.

"I say we get that staff" replied Grim as he took out his scythe, "and we'll do it mine way."

"I don't think that's going to be easy" said Mandy as she was observing Billy ordering Danny and Danielle to fire their ghost beams at the Goths who were running for cover.

"So who do you have in mind to face someone like Billy?" asked Grim.

"Someone like Hoss Delgado" replied Mandy as she took out her cell phone and began dialing Hoss's number.

"Well, I hope your friend Hoss won't go too hard on Danielle" said Sam as Mandy was calling Hoss, "she is a clone of Danny and can melt into ecto goo if she uses up her powers too much."

"The only way someone like that could be stronger if they take me scythe away" said Grim.

Grim spoke too soon as a ghost beam from nowhere knocked him off balance sending him into pieces literally speaking. Then Danielle while still controlled by Billy grabbed Grim's scythe. She then used the scythe and began to attempt to zap some Goths who were fleeing.

"Hey, you" said Billy who was in still in his secret agent phase, "bring that scythe to me."

Danielle instead disobeyed despite Billy had the staff with the orb controlling her and she began to attempt to zap Billy.

"Hey, you're not suppose to zap me, you're suppose to zap those Clowns in Black!" shouted Billy.

Danielle ignored and began to zap Billy with the scythe to which Billy used his CIA skills to dodge the beams that were coming toward him. As Billy was doing that, Freak Show was recovering from the attack. As he was about to get up, Hoss Delgado in his truck ran through his tent and crashed into some boxes which then fell right onto Freak Show knocking him unconscious.

"Am I too late?" asked Hoss as he looked around.

"Nope" replied Mandy as Danny and Billy were gaining up on Danielle, "you're just in time."


	4. Ending Billy's Idiocy

Chapter 4: Ending Billy's Idiocy

As Billy was attempting to gain control of Grim's scythe which Danielle held in her hands, Hoss Delgado jumped into the scene on Danielle's side.

"Okay Billy" said Hoss as he began to get a headache, "you better stop this nonsense right now, or I'll be the one to bust your chop."

"Or you'll do what?" asked Billy.

"Or this!" replied Hoss as he readied his mechanical arm to form a machine gun.

Hoss then began to fire at Billy who was still carrying the staff with the orb on it. Billy dodged the bullets as if his old Junior CIA training had kicked in. Billy then leaped and gave Hoss a good punch right in the stomach, and a kick in the face, sending Hoss flying across the ground and into some benches. Billy then signaled Danny to attack Hoss as he was recovering from the attack.

"Now this is a fight I'm willing to take" said Hoss as he readied his mechanical arm and formed a rocket launcher.

Hoss then shouted and began to fire at Danny, but Danny fired several ghost beams at the oncoming rockets which destroyed them. Hoss then changed his mechanical arm into a laser gun and began to fire lasers at Danny which he turned invisible, came right up behind Hoss and gave him a good punch sending him crashing right into Grim as he was putting himself together.

"Just what I need" said Grim as he fell apart.

"Looks like I finally have the Reaper's scythe" said Billy as he managed to overpower Danielle as she was sent crashing into some benches, "and now to get rid of those Clowns in Black!"

"This sure isn't good" said Tucker as everybody else were observing Billy using the scythe to attempt to zap the remaining Goths that were running away.

"Look" said Grim as he finally had help putting his bones together with the aid of Sam and Mandy as Grim notice Freak Show's staff lying on the ground, "Billy was still too stupid to pick this up. Time to destroy it."

"I'll do it" said Mandy as she walked over to the staff and then smashed the orb of the staff on the ground.

"W-w-what happen?" asked Danny as he began to feel his head.

"Ditto" added Danielle as she recovered from the attack from Billy.

"We got to get me scythe back from Billy, before he does anymore damage" said Grim, "come on."

Grim couldn't have spoken too soon, as Billy was on top of a nearby building using the scythe on anyone who was suspected to be a member of the Clowns in Black.

"Take this you stupid clown!" shouted Billy as he attempted to use the scythe and zap a Goth who was running away down below and then he began to target another, "And this!"

"Billy!" shouted Grim as he came up from behind with the help from Danny and Danielle, "You have got to stop this idiocy right now."

"Did those Clowns in Black pay you to say that?" asked Billy as he turned around to Grim.

"No you dummy" replied Grim, "you're clownophobia has gone too far this time."

"So what are you going to do to me?" asked Billy, "Turn me into those Clowns in Black?"

"No" replied Grim, "though I think it would sure scare the heck out of you."

"So what are you going to do with me Grim?" asked Billy who was unaware that Danny wasn't there but was invisible.

"You're going to hand over my scythe doesn't matter if you want to or not" replied Grim.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Billy.

Suddenly the scythe then began to float on its own.

"Hey, what the heck just happen?" asked Billy as he notice the scythe slipping from his hand.

"And you'll need this" said a voice as suddenly a straightjacket was placed right onto Billy.

"What's going on here!" cried Billy as he couldn't move.

"We're taking you to the crazy house" said Danielle.

"Yea, Mandy just thought of that before we came right up here" said Grim.

"Crazy house, but I'm not crazy" said Billy.

"You used the Reaper's scythe on a bunch of Goths" said Danny as he appeared right in front of Billy.

"Yea" said Grim, "and finally we're going to get your clownophobia cured once and for all. It may take a few months or so, but it'll be like a vacation for someone like me."

"But, I don't want to be cured of this phobia" said Billy.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you have no choice in the manner" said Grim.

Grim then signaled Danny and Danielle to take Billy down stairs where Mandy was waiting for him.

"Alright doofus" said Mandy as she began to drag Billy out of the building and to a armored truck heading for the insane asylum, "time to have a long vacation away from you."

"You won't get away with this you Clowns in Black!" shouted Billy as the armored truck began to start its engines, "I'll be back to take down the Clowns in Black, you'll see!"

"No, we won't" replied Mandy as she handed a large sum of money to the driver of the armored truck, "you know what to do, cure this fool's phobia of clowns."

The driver nodded and then sped off into the distance.

"So what happens then?" asked Danny as he and Danielle changed back into their human forms.

"Let's just say it'll be a long, long, long vacation for Mandy and me" replied Grim.

"Come on Grim" said Mandy as she ordered him to form a portal with his scythe, "let's get out of here. This place is boring me."

Meanwhile as the armored truck was heading toward the insane asylum, Billy was heading into his "Happy Place" again.

"Oh please, please, please Mr. CIA guy" said Billy in his "Happy Place" to the CIA recruiter.

"Well" said the CIA agent as he was sipping some coffee to Billy and sitting on the sofa with the Inner Frat Boy, "there is only one way to get out of something like this."

"Break out, duh" said the Inner Frat Boy.

"Yep, I was just going to say that myself" said the CIA agent.

"So when do I make plans for that?" asked Billy.

"In due time my boy, in due time" replied the CIA agent, "now move, you're blocking the television."

"You mean you're eventually going to help me break out this insane asylum?" asked Billy.

"No, not really" replied the CIA agent.

The scene then switches back to Grim and Mandy watching television on the sofa enjoying their Billy free vacation.

"Should we tell Billy's parents that he's in an insane asylum?" asked Mandy.

"Nah" replied Grim, "I'll just tell them that he's been sent to boarding school. They'll understand it."

"It's certainly going to be better for all of us" added Mandy.

"Most certainly" said Grim as he began to laugh.


End file.
